Broken bodies,Broken minds
by Flying Cat In A Hoody
Summary: I watch as the blood drips down my arm- it won't be long now. I hear shouting in the distance, and I pray that I will die before they find me. SYOT. summary sucks, R&R! T for languge and because it's the hunger games.
1. Tribute list

**A/N: well, I'm gonna go ahead and apologize in advance for the reapings. They will fail a bit, and if someone would like to help me with their tribute's reaping *hint hint, wink wink* that would be much appreciated.I'll probably make the reapings in the order I get the tributes. I already have one's done and am working on two's now, so yeah. So far they've all been in order... it's kinda awesome. And to divergentdinosaur, thanks for the tribute, I'm debating on whether she's too much like Jaeda to put in (you made an exact replica. It's actually a bit scary.), so if the character shows up and she's not at all like you imagined, that would be why. Sorry...**

**Oh, and one more thing. I've been notified that this chapter breaks some fanfiction rule that I can't put just a list and an author's note in a chapter. and I also can't accept tributes through comments (which I think is complete BS). so by decree of my admin overlords, I must alter this chapter.  
**

**Tribute list so far:**

D1 boy: Rayst Johnston

D1 girl: Jaeda Riverton

D2 boy: Gabe Daniels

D2 girl: Miri Ismaldi-Pignati

D3 boy:

D3 girl:

D4 boy:

D4 girl: Arella Davis

D5 boy:

D5 girl:

D6 boy:

D6 girl: Eadaion Sparks

D7 boy:

D7 girl: Zinnia (Zin) Barnes

D8 boy:

D8 girl:

D9 boy: Zaccheus Orphus

D9 girl:

D10 boy:

D10 girl:

D11 boy:

D11 girl:

D12 boy:

D12 girl: Sara Borders

the new gamemaker stumbled into his office at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. he was more than a little drunk- he had been at a capitol party in honor of his new status as head Gamemaker, **(Spell check, I SWEAR I'm spelling that right)** and he may or may not have gone a bit overboard on the drinks. Oh, well. he would probably live.

as a general rule, he didn't drink. he was a good little capitol citizen, always doing as he was told, and it had earned him the title of head gamemaker. that and nothing else. he wasn't creative, he didn't have a certain style that defined him from the rest. he was uniform. so he would have to try much harder than most head Gamemakers to impress the president.

and then a brilliant (drunk) idea hit him. he would start now! and it. would. be. awesome. (not really)

**BWAHAHAHAHA! I've beat the system! sort of. anyway, I didn't really know what to put... so I put that... It's really not very good, but I needed to put something so the the admin doesn't murder me with my own spear. yes, I have a spear.**

** so... yeah... as you can see, plenty of spots open. It makes me sad.**


	2. District one reapings

**A/N: the reapings will suck a bit. I just... hate reapings. The back story of each character, and just the reaping-ness of it is boring to me. Sorry.**

District one reapings

**Rayst Johnston-17**

_thunk_.

My knife hits just inside the outer circle of the target. Oh, well. I've never liked knife throwing anyway- I've always preferred hand-to-hand combat- much like my older brother, Darren. Speaking of which... where is he? He should be here by now. It's reaping day, and he's never late on reaping day. Or any other day, for that matter

But still.

My trainer, Cecelia, walks through the door adjacent to me, running a hand through her dark hair. We look about as different as any two people can, as my hair is white and covers a large portion of my face, while hers is dark brown, almost black, and cascades over her shoulders like a waterfall.

"still not here?" she says, almost mocking.

"no," I growl, angry at Darren for not walking faster on such an important day.

"you should go," she declared, eyes beaming as if she had just had the greatest idea in Panem, "they're probably in the square by now."

She's probably right.

Damn it, I hate it when she's right.

oOo

the square is a large, boring, empty lot with a makeshift stage on one end. A peacekeeper takes my blood (fucking _OW)_ and I am "led" to the section roped off for the 17-year olds. _One more year,_ I think, _until I don't have to do this shit anymore. _It's not that I couldn't win- because I most certainly could- but it would be more trouble than it's worth. _Much_ more. We don't really need the money, and law would prohibit us from selling the house in victor's village, so I don't really care.

Our escort (who I _think_ is a girl... but I can't really tell.) steps frivolously onto the stage in daunting heels that look more like weapons than shoes, tells us how lucky we are to be here (in our own district) and tells us the story of how our ancestors royally screwed up. Great.

By the time she finishes, half of the district is practically asleep, and is jolted awake by a shrill "ladies first!" she dips her hand into the large glass bowl, and pulls a small slip of paper out.

"An-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" a small, dark haired girl walks confidently from the group of people to my right, and my brain scrambles to put a face to the name. I find it rather quickly- because who hasn't heard of her? She started training three years before me, at age nine. I actually feel bad for the boy tribute this year.

"Rayst Johnston!" wow, I really do feel bad for hi- oh. That's me. Well, shit. Fine then. At least now I can ask about the shoes.

I walk slowly, not out of fear but because I'm too lazy to walk faster, and the escort taps her foot impatiently, smirking at my probable death in the arena. Well, Jokes on her.

oOo

I make my way up the wooden steps a bit quicker.

"careful with those, you'll take someone's eye out." I say, pointing at her heels. She fumes, and stomps her foot on the ground in a childlike manner. The crows laughs again, and even Jaeda smiles a bit.

oOo

nobody comes to see me. Well, nobody outside of my family. There's Darren, and my little sister Katelyn, but no one else. I try not to seem too let-down, but I can't help but let my disappointment show. I guess I'll yell at them when I get back. In front of the entire world. I'll call them out on the victory tour, and they'll be sorry. Yes, that'll show 'em.

**Jaeda Riverton; 18**

my name is Jaeda Riverton. I am 18. My brother is dead. I should probably be dead, too. And this year, I will win the hunger games.

Six years ago, during the flu epidemic, my brother and I were reaped. Somebody volunteered to take my place, but not my brother's- no, they values their own lives too damn much. Heartless bastards. I take my place with the other 18 year-old, confident in my ability to win. I'm going to volunteer this year, to avenge my brother.

Or something.

I sort-of blank out during the video, and am called back to reality by our escort's squeaky "ladies first!" I volunteer before she even reads the name.

**Ugh. I'm sorry for putting you through that. I really am. It's just... reapings. Bleh. **


End file.
